


[PODFIC] Fujisaki's Aro Week

by lunatique



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "With a little semi-secret help from Adachi, Fujisaki makes some realizations and both Valentine's Day and February itself becomes easier to bear."
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi & Fujisaki Nozomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[PODFIC] Fujisaki's Aro Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fujisaki's Aro Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674707) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> A treat for Creativityobsessed who wanted some Aro content.

LENGTH: 8:10 mins | SIZE: 8 mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fujisaki's%20aro%20week%20by%20nocticola.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
